kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Donguri Arms
is an alternate acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form of Armored Riders. Accessed through the Donguri Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Donkachi, while the helmet the Rider wears is the with the visor. While it is the default form of Armored Rider Gridon, it can also be used by other Riders. Users *Armored Rider Gridon (Main user; Gaim Episodes 5-7, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10, 11, 25, 32, 34, Golden Fruits Cup!, 39, 41, 44, Final Stage) *Armored Rider Gaim (Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!) *Armored Rider Kurokage (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Armored Rider Knuckle (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Armored Rider Proto Knuckle (Kamen Rider Zangetsu -Gaim Gaiden-) KRGa-Gridondonguri.png|Gridon Donguri Arms Gaim Acorn.png|Gaim Donguri Arms Kurokage Donguri.png|Kurokage Donguri Arms Knuckle Donguri.png|Knuckle Donguri Arms KR-Proto Gridon.png|Proto Gridon Donguri Arms Arms Change *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Ride Wear **Kachidoki Ride Wear **Kiwami Ride Wear **Ride Wear (Drive Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Baron *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Ride Wear (Watermelon Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Bravo *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Kamen Rider Mars *Kamen Rider Kamuro *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Kamen Rider Duke **Ride Wear (Dragon Energy Arms. ver) *Kamen Rider Sigurd *Kamen Rider Marika Kiwami Donguri Arms.png|Gaim Donguri Arms (Kiwami Ride Wear) Baron Donguri Arms.png|Baron Donguri Arms Ryugen Donguri Arms.png|Ryugen Donguri Arms RyugenYomiDonguri.png|Ryugen Yomi Donguri Arms Zangetsu Donguri Arms.png|Zangetsu Donguri Arms BujinGaimDonguri.png|Bujin Gaim Donguri Arms ZangetsuShinDonguri.png|Zangetsu Shin Donguri Arms Duke Donguri Arms.jpg|Duke Donguri Arms Sigurd Donguri Arms.jpg|Sigurd Donguri Arms MarikaDonguri.png|Marika Donguri Arms MechaDuke Donguri Arms.jpg|Duke Donguri Arms Mars Donguri Arms.jpg|Mars Donguri Arms Kamuro Donguri Arms.jpg|Kamuro Donguri Arms Weapon *This form's Arms Weapon is the Donkachi. Donkachi.png|Donkachi Lockseed KRGa-Donguri Lockseed.png|Donguri Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Donguri Lockseed open.png|Donguri Lockseed (unlocked & opened) Finishing attacks * : - Au Lait= After Gridon activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he dives from above and strikes the enemy with the Donkachi. Performed in episode 11 Gridon Impact.png|Donguri Au Lait: Gridon Impact - Sparking= After Gridon activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he swings the Donkachi, sending a pulse of energy at the target. Performed in episode 32 An unnamed Armor Part strike is seen in episode 41, where Gridon's Donguri Armor Part back into its normal nut form, making Kamen Rider Bravo throwing Gridon himself into Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, allowing them to leave from the battle. Donguri sparking.png|Donguri Sparking: Gridon Impact Acorn Sparking.png|Donguri Sparking (Nut shield ver.) }} Notes *"Gridon" was a named pun of Donguri, however, Jonouchi dislikes this name as he become a Kamen Rider. Appearances **Episode 34: The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection **Episode 36: Brother's End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin! **Episode 37: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' **Episode 38: The Return of the Professor **Episode 39: The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! **Episode 40: Awakening the Over Lord **Episode 41: Clash! The Over Lord King **Episode 42: Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation! **Episode 44: Two People Aiming At the Future **Episode 46: Fate's Victor *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle **''Movie War Full Throttle'' }} Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms